<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Really Stupid by agoodpersonrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573094">Something Really Stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose'>agoodpersonrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice To Meet You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e10 Sebastien Raine, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Abuse, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David meets Patrick for the first time the very same day his ex, Sebastien Raine is in town to photograph Moira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose &amp; David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice To Meet You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the fourth work in a series of Meet-Cutes I'm writing this month. Everything is the same except that David and Patrick didn't meet at Ray's for various different reasons.</p><p>This is a little different to the others because it's slightly angsty, but I hope you all enjoy anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Oh my God, David.” Alexis says, as they head between the doorway from their parents’ room to their own. “Like, oh my God. Are you going to be okay with this?”</p>
<p>Alexis sounds weirdly genuine in this question, and it’s freaking David out.</p>
<p>Is he okay? I mean, it’s not like he’s still hung up on Sebastien or anything, that ship sailed many re-watches of Bridget Jones ago. But still, the concept of him seeing David here, in this shitty old town in the middle of nowhere, completely alone besides one friend and his immediately family. The thought is too much to bear.</p>
<p>It’s not even that David is unhappy here; that might be the worst thing. He has a business now, which he is setting up successfully all by himself. He has found a best friend in Stevie, and he’s closer with Alexis than he’s ever been before, and sometimes he talks to Twyla for more than just ordering a drink at the café, so she kind of counts as a friend now, right?</p>
<p>Oh God. David is definitely not going to be okay with this.</p>
<p>Alexis is looking at him with legitimate concern on her face as David stays silent, mouth opening and closing periodically as he tries to come up with something to say. She frowns at him; her eyebrows thinner and more discreet, but no less expressive than those of her father and brother, and even rests a hand on his arm for a moment.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t- I mean, yeah, right?” David asks, flailing for a response, “I mean, it’s not like I have much choice in the matter; he’s not coming to see me, and Mom already told us she won’t cancel. So, I guess I’m going to have to be, fine.”</p>
<p>“You probably won’t even see him.” Alexis says, although they both know it’s a lie.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. It’s like, a busy town, sometimes, so it’s not like we’ll run into each other or anything.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah exactly. There are so many places.” Alexis trails off, “Although, one of those places does have the family name like written across the front of it.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” David hisses, screwing up his face. “I can’t just abandon the store for a day just because some sleazy ex is in town. If they all came then I would be shut for like, a year.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you might never get it set up if that happened, David.” Alexis says, pouting at him. But at least now she’s back to teasing him, he supposes. It’s definitely a step up from the genuine pity.</p>
<p>David sits down on the foot of his bed and rests his head in his hands for a moment.</p>
<p>“Okay, there is no need to panic, David.” Alexis says, crouching in front of him and taking his arms to pull away from his face. “I am very talented at avoiding people I don’t want to speak to; ask David Beckham, I ghosted him for like three weeks whilst living in his same house.”</p>
<p>David rolls his eyes but nods at her to continue.</p>
<p>“One of the smartest things you can do is just to hide in plain sight.” She says, seriously. “Like, just go about your day as if he’s not here; if you keep focusing on him then he will obviously appear at some point.”</p>
<p>“I can do that.” David says blandly, staring at a stain by the bottom of the door that divides the two rooms. It’s light brown and weirdly shaped, but it’s giving him a sense of calm as he focuses all of his attention on it. “I’ll just go about my day. I have a lot of things going on; vendor calls and I have to sort stuff on the shop-floor so, as long as he doesn’t come looking for me, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Yes, David, yes.” Alexis repeats, shaking her head to show she doesn’t really agree with what he’s said but is willing to lie to him to make him feel better.</p>
<p>“Even if I do see him, I’ll just be cool, it will all be fine.”</p>
<p>At this, Alexis looks even less convinced, if that is possible, and she tilts her head to one side condescendingly. “Is that before or after you’re going to eat your weight in mall pretzels?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Ugh, okay, I’ve had enough of you trying to help now.” David says, shaking her off and moving to stand up. “I’m going to talk to Stevie.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>So, part one of the plan; avoid Sebastien all together, is an abject failure.</p>
<p>Not only does he get accosted in the motel lobby of his own home and discover that Sebastien is intending on staying overnight. His best friend also melts under the scraps of attention Sebastien gives her, and rushes to give him everything he wants whilst shooting excited looks at David as if he should be excited by the whole affair. Her reaction reminds David of himself back in New York, and the thought makes him feel sick.</p>
<p>He finally escapes, and holes himself up in the café for lunch. The store isn’t technically even open yet, he supposes, so open-hours are really not necessary at this point.</p>
<p>He orders his weight in chocolate chip pancakes and sits at one of the circular tables near the back of the café, facing the bar area to give him a better view of the room. It’s a defensive position, but the pancakes make him feel better as he forces them down his throat in a desperate attempt to fill the pit of anxiety in his stomach with sugar.</p>
<p>Fuck Sebastien Raine, he thinks. David is doing better than he ever was in New York. Whilst it may not look that way to somebody still entrenched in the beautification of his old ways, the small-town life is working for him.</p>
<p>Does he want to prove himself to the people who have messed him over in his past life? Sure. He wants to prove to them he’s not a joke, and he wants to show them that the man that they used, and threw to the side whenever a better, younger, skinnier model came along, is worth more than the lot of them put together.</p>
<p>He just wishes that he had some way of showing Sebastien; the representative of so much of his self-doubt that still entrenches his personality and relationships to this day, that he has found peace in this town. He has worked himself up from breaking point and has no interest in sinking back down to their level.</p>
<p>Although, he supposes, if he were truly past that stage of his life, maybe he would be less focused on proving this to them.</p>
<p>It’s a lot to think about over pancakes, he thinks, but he orders a second serving just in case it helps. Twyla fills his coffee up with a friendly smile but seems to gather than he is not in the right mind-set for conversation.</p>
<p>He can’t believe his family reacted the way they did, he ponders. And Stevie as well! That one hurt, especially considering how innocent she is compared to what David had already experienced when he dated Sebastien. Their brief entanglement ultimately ended with a forced open relationship, and a surprising but not wholly unexpected publication of various lewd photographs of David at a local art exhibit. Not his gallery, of course, somehow that made the sting even worse.</p>
<p>David is so lost in his own thoughts that he jumps when someone waves their hand in front of his face, looking concerned.</p>
<p>The perpetrator is a nice-looking man; brown eyes and a very obviously cheap blue-button up gracing his, granted, very nicely built shoulders. He’s looking at David with something like amusement in his eyes, but it is quickly put out by David’s reaction to his presence.</p>
<p>“Hi?” David says, icily, “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, I did try to get your attention, but it seemed like you were pretty deep in your thoughts there.” The man says, seeming to snap into polite professionalism. “You’re David, right? David Rose?”</p>
<p>“Er, it depends. Who wants to know?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m Patrick, I work for Ray. He told me to find David Rose to give him his business licence that arrived in the post this morning. He said you would be either here or at the store, so--”</p>
<p>“And how did you know that I was me- that I was who you were looking for?” David asks suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Well,” Patrick replies, looking around the pretty empty room to gesture at the townsfolk sat at the tables. Bob is in the corner at a booth; there are a couple of old ladies drinking tea far enough away that their conversation is indiscernible from this distance, and Ronnie is sat eating a plate of bacon and eggs sullenly with one elbow perched on the table-top, as if waiting for the brave individual who might try to disturb her breakfast.</p>
<p>David hums, but the man- Patrick, is still talking. “I thought it might be Bob,” He is saying, nodding over at the man, “But I already met him at one of Ray’s Poker Nights, so it was kind of eliminated to you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” David says, “That’s offensive. Rose Apothecary is running on a very high-end stone and sand colour palette that nobody else in this town would be able to even conceptualise, no matter about pulling it off in a retail environment such as that.”</p>
<p>“So, I’m guessing I found the right man, then?” Patrick asks, a small smile gracing his lips.</p>
<p>David falters for a moment, but nods, reaching his hand out for the envelope in Patrick’s hands.</p>
<p>He opens it to pull out the slip of paper, and immediately starts mood-boarding for a designer frame to put it in.</p>
<p>“You know, Ray told me about your business.” Patrick says, as he watches David take in the sight of his official documentation with momentary glee, before restraining his face again. “He seemed a little confused about it at first, but I think it was all the buzz-words on your original form that did it.”</p>
<p>“Buzzwords?” David asks, affronted, “They are descriptive details of the business thank you so much.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so is that why I keep finding old drafts of your business papers littered around the office? How many times did you end up re-doing it? Because so far I have a collection of four abandoned copies.”</p>
<p>“Just three more to collect the set.” David says. He is surprised even with himself as he jokes back with the man, but Patrick looks overjoyed, and nods at him, grinning.</p>
<p>Patrick is still talking, but the front door of the café has swung open behind him, and Sebastien stalks in. He doesn’t seem to see David at first; he’s relatively well-hidden sat out of view thanks to Patrick’s figure.</p>
<p>However, Patrick seems to notice David’s tense reaction, and turns to look for the source of his distress. David lets a desperate noise come out of his mouth as he stands up automatically, unsure whether he is intending on committing to a fight or flight response.</p>
<p>“Is that--”</p>
<p>“Bad, ex- not good.” David manages to get out, and Patrick is looking at him so softly; his brown eyes boring into the side of his face as David screws his eyes tightly closed. “I’m going to do something really stupid now.” He says.</p>
<p>Patrick starts to nod, but the movement of his head is stopped as David lightly holds the back of it and presses their lips together. He must have seen it coming because he doesn’t panic or push David away, but instead lets their mouths meet in what must seem to the rest of the world as a practiced and casual kiss.</p>
<p>It sends David’s mind reeling. He’s not completely sure whether or not his feet actually lift off the ground, but the room definitely must be spinning as Patrick’s lips move tentatively against his.</p>
<p>What feels like hours must actually not be longer than a few seconds, and David pulls away, still staring at Patrick’s lips, and planning a method of getting to kiss him again.</p>
<p>“Did that work?” Patrick whispers, seeming too afraid to pull away from David.</p>
<p>Oh, David definitely wasn’t thinking about Sebastien anymore. He glances up to look around the room and finds the man approaching them still, now with a drink in his hands, and looking predatorily at them.</p>
<p>“Nope.” David replies, before he reaches them, and Patrick turns to face the intruder with squared shoulders, his arm slipping loosely to rest on David’s lower back.</p>
<p>“Wow, David. You never told me you had a little side-piece in this small town of yours. That wasn’t worth mentioning when we reconnected this morning?”</p>
<p>David winces, and looks at his feet. For some reason, that tone always made him do whatever Sebastien wanted; it was something to do with a lonely childhood that made him thirst for an authority figure such as that, and Sebastien was always very good at using David’s faults for his own benefit.</p>
<p>“I- um, this--”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, who are you?” Patrick asks, looking at Sebastien with distaste. So, this guys an actor, David marvels. That’s a pretty lucky break for him, he must admit.</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you precious.” Sebastien considers, condescendingly. “You were always good at attracting the cute ones, David. It’s a shame you could never keep them around for long.”</p>
<p>Patrick steps slightly to the side, in front of David, as if to place his own body in the line of fire. It seems to work, as Sebastien’s gaze falls on him, and his eyebrow quirks as if amused.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re implying by that, and you’re clearly not important enough for David to have mentioned you before, but I’d appreciate it if you left me and my boyfriend alone to enjoy our meal.” Patrick spits, his fist clenching, and David has to resist reaching out and forcing him to relax it, but that would be too forward. Except, now they’re boyfriends? So maybe he should--</p>
<p>David decides to remain on the safe side and keeps his hands to himself.</p>
<p>Sebastien looks shocked, and honestly so is David, so he doesn’t really have the right state of mind to appreciate the confusion on his squirrel-face. It must have been marvellous though, because he can see Ronnie a couple of tables over snorting into her coffee.</p>
<p>“Always a pleasure, David.” Sebastien says, and then, because he can’t leave without regaining the upper hand, he winks, “I’ll let you know if I feel like taking up your offer of dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>If Patrick had been his real boyfriend, that comment might have caused some serious problems in their relationship. Instead, Patrick shrugs it off, and turns on his heel to face David, looking guilty?</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, David.” He’s saying, a little crease making its permanent home between his eyebrows, “I don’t work well under pressure, and it just- you looked so panicked and you said ‘bad’, which, I see that now. It all just came out, and this might be the weirdest first meeting I’ve ever had with anyone in my life--”</p>
<p>He trails off as David smiles at him fondly.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“That was a very nice thing of you to do.” David says slowly.</p>
<p>“Well I- I didn’t want you to think you were on your own.” Patrick replies, looking shy.</p>
<p>This sends David into another mind loop. He’d spent the whole morning feeling like he was on his own despite the presence of his family and friend, and yet, after ten minutes with Patrick, who is basically a stranger, David doesn’t feel quite so alone anymore.</p>
<p>David screws up his mouth, not willing to get into the details of his own experiences in such a public setting and turns to Patrick slowly.</p>
<p>“Um, do you want to come and see the store?” He asks quietly.</p>
<p>Patrick breathes out a sigh of relief and nods, his hand over his stomach as if to quell his own anxiety. David pays for his food and grabs the envelope with the business licence as they head towards the store together.</p>
<p>“Wow, David.” Patrick says as they enter.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry- I didn’t expect that you would actually--”</p>
<p>“No- No, David? I meant the store. It’s incredible. I can see how much work you must have put into this.”</p>
<p>“Well, Sebastien always said that if people can tell that you worked hard for something, then you lose the ethereal concept of the creator, so--” David trails off, unsure of his own point in the matter.</p>
<p>Patrick looks at him with an undiscernible expression on his face, before shaking his head casually. “Well, from my perspective, when you can tell that someone has worked hard on something it usually means that it is important to them. For me, that just makes it all the more impressive.”</p>
<p>David has to hold in the smile that threatens to erupt at that compliment.</p>
<p>“Of course, it helps when something looks as amazing as the store, David. This really is a masterpiece.”</p>
<p>David gets the faint idea that Patrick knows he’s trying to hold in his reactions and is trying to test the boundaries of David’s self-control. This time, he wins, no contest, and David’s face breaks into a soft, almost embarrassed smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I have been working really hard on it.” He admits.</p>
<p>Patrick just grins at him at that, and continues his circle around the room, taking in the details of the store with an eagle eye.</p>
<p>“You know, you didn’t have to do what you did in the café; you didn’t even know who he was. You’d only known who I was for under five minutes.” David says slowly.</p>
<p>It’s weighing on his brain; this nice-seeming man doing something so selfless for David without a moment’s hesitation. In the past, that always meant that he wanted something; money, drink, drugs, fame. But, something about this town has him opening up more; the Schitt’s had put his family up for free at the motel, The Jazzagals had opened their arms for his mother to join and encouraged her to be a part of the team, and eventually even join town-council. The town had even provided genuine friends for Alexis, who had spent her whole life surrounded by fake, attention-grabbing people who didn’t really know her or care to get to know her.</p>
<p>Something about all these experiences mixed together stopped David from being suspicious, and instead just made him curious.</p>
<p>Patrick looks embarrassed for some reason, as he shoves his hands deep into his jeans pockets and smiles awkwardly. “I know I don’t know you David, and it was incredibly presumptuous for me to step in on your private business like that.”</p>
<p>“Okay--”</p>
<p>“It’s just, you seemed scared; like genuinely scared. I’m sure you’re aware how people in this town talk, so I know enough about you to know that you’re genuinely liked here, and you didn’t deserve to be freaked out like that.”</p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you to say.” David says, smiling and looking down at his feet, unable to meet Patrick’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I can back off if you need me to; I won’t be offended if you want to tell him the truth, or something different, to get me out of the picture. I just- I don’t want you to be scared of him. I came to Schitt’s Creek because I was scared at home, and it’s become like a sanctuary for me, to protect me from that. I might have been wrong but if it’s the same for you, I didn’t want him to ruin that.”</p>
<p>“You were right.” David says, in response to the other man’s rambling, and surprising himself with his honesty. “I complain about this town a lot, and with good reason too. But my family is all together for the first time here, and I have the store now, and I have friends, and I was so scared he would come here and just destroy it all.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to tell me about him?”</p>
<p>“I think I’d rather not for the time being.” David says, wincing apologetically, “It doesn’t paint me in a good light and that would not be a good first impression for us.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about first impressions, David. I think we’re a little past that.”</p>
<p>“I- I know. I just- he’s not good. He’s very cruel and he’s very manipulative, and I just- I need to try to stay away from him for the rest of the time he’s in town.”</p>
<p>“I can help with that?”</p>
<p>David snaps his head up in shock, “What do you--”</p>
<p>“Well, I’d love to hear more about your business, and I can help with what you need to do here at the store. Then we could get lunch, and we can go from there. I won’t leave you on your own again.” Patrick hesitates for a moment before adding, “I mean- if that’s what you want.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to go back to work?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. It’s technically my day off but I live with Ray, so I ended up doing him a favour.”</p>
<p>“You live with Ray? That’s tough.” David says with a grin.</p>
<p>Patrick just rolls his eyes with a nod, but he is smiling. “So, what do you say?”</p>
<p>David considers for a moment before sighing resolutely. “I would really like that- your company, today. If you really want to--”</p>
<p>“Oh, I really want to, David.”</p>
<p>David lets out a small smile at this, before heading around the back to bring out some of the boxes of hand cream which had yet to be sorted.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Spending time with Patrick is great. Considering that David would never have looked twice at him back in New York, it’s refreshing to be in a place such as this and be able to learn about who Patrick is.</p>
<p>It turns out he’s very funny. He has a quick wit that keeps David on his toes in a way he had only ever seen before in Stevie. But he’s gentler with his teasing; he seems to be able to tell when David doesn’t need ribbing, and when a gentle poke will make him feel better.</p>
<p>They dance around each other in the store, setting out products whilst David explains his business plan in detail. Patrick seems more interested than perhaps is warranted, but considering he lives with Ray, David assumes this might be the first normal conversation he’s had in a long time.</p>
<p>After a relaxed late-lunch at the café, they head back to the store for the afternoon, and soon enough it’s five o’clock, with no more signs of Sebastien.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for today.” David says, as they deconstruct the last empty box and throw it in the recycling. “Honestly, it’s been really good to have a distraction from all this.”</p>
<p>“Well, I had a good day, David. It’s been really nice to get to know you, and the store is incredible, it’s all very impressive.”</p>
<p>These little comments seem to slip out of Patrick’s mouth without any effort throughout the day, and every single one makes David falter, and immediately feel flustered and out of his depth.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve been a big help.” David says genuinely, trying to follow Patrick’s lead with a little more effort required. “But, um, I should probably go back to the motel and check on my Mom. She spent the day with Sebastien, and I can just imagine how badly that went.”</p>
<p>Patrick frowns a little as if disappointed but doesn’t resist. “Can I drive you home?” He asks, “My car is just around the back, and it would be no trouble.”</p>
<p>“I- um, if you’re sure you don’t mind?” David says, still surprised by the selflessness of the man in front of him.</p>
<p>Patrick beams as if David is doing him a favour, and they round the building to climb into his silver Toyota.</p>
<p>They ride in silence to the motel; Patrick already knowing from the gossip of the town that that is where the Roses live. When they pull up, however, Sebastien is already stood on the walkway outside, in a heated discussion with his mother and Alexis.</p>
<p>David immediately freezes, and turns to Patrick, who has a calculating look on his face as his fists clench the steering wheel so hard that they turn white.</p>
<p>“Follow my lead?” He asks, waiting for a nod of confirmation from David before climbing out of the car and rounding it to help David out; reaching to take his hand and smiling at him softly.</p>
<p>They walk towards the door to David’s room as if they haven’t noticed the altercation happening just metres away, but Sebastien yells out before they get a chance to slip in.</p>
<p>“David.” He says, his voice sickly sweet, “Come here, you’ll agree with me on this.”</p>
<p>David looks towards Patrick and they head over together. Alexis and Moira look at their clasped hands for a moment in confusion but have the good grace not to say anything.</p>
<p>“What?” David asks, his voice coming out almost normally which he considers a success.</p>
<p>“Your mother is requesting that I destroy all the progress we made today.” Sebastien drawls, “Tell her what you always told them.”</p>
<p>David stays silent for a moment, looking between his mother and Sebastien. “What progress did you make today?” He asks, looking at Moira steadfast, who looks genuinely rattled in a way that makes David’s stomach sink. He tightens his hand in Patrick’s and feels better when he squeezes back reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Well, you know about our little tête-à-tête today, David. However, Sebastien did not inform me that he would be actually framing shots today. I would like the pictures deleted lest they become public without my knowledge.”</p>
<p>“David, your mother is a work-of-art. She’s a vision, and that vision resides here. Don’t you think the world deserves to see that?”</p>
<p>“Give my Mom the photos, Sebastien.” David says, watching as Alexis silently slips past the group into the motel room. “She didn’t give her consent for them to be published. That usually results in a very messy legal battle, or did you forget?”</p>
<p>Sebastien blanches slightly at that. “It all worked out for you though didn’t it?” He insists, “The Rose family is a revelation, but one that can only be truly understood when you are at your most vulnerable.”</p>
<p>At this, he reaches out to try to put his hands on either side of David’s face, the same way he did that morning, but before he can, Patrick’s hands are there slapping him away.</p>
<p>“I think that’s enough.” He says quietly, seething with rage.</p>
<p>Sebastien looks at him again and rakes his eyes up and down his body. “This is an unusual look for you, David. I can see the appeal, but you are a fire. You’ll burn this one before long.”</p>
<p>Patrick takes a couple of steps forward, his hand in the centre of Sebastien’s chest, and pushes him away.</p>
<p>“Okay, don’t you dare try to touch him again.” He says. He still sounds calm, he isn’t violent, and he doesn’t raise his voice. But it is clear who is in control of the situation.</p>
<p>“Sebastien, just give me the memory card.” Moira says desperately, on the verge of one of her classic break-downs.</p>
<p>“Moira, I’m scared for us--"</p>
<p>“What, you mean this memory card?” Alexis asks, already stood back where she was before, and holding it aloft victoriously. David smiles at her as she winks at him and flicks it up in the air before catching it. “I would give it back, but I already stepped on it a bunch of times, so I know it won’t work anymore. I did it with Brett Harkness, you’d better believe I’d do it with you.”</p>
<p>Sebastien seems to go through the five stages of grief right before their eyes, before settling on a reserved fury. Moira and Alexis walk arm-in-arm back to their motel rooms, and Patrick turns to follow, but is stopped as Sebastien step forward and dips his head to look at David in the eye.</p>
<p>“David,” He says, in that low, desirable voice of his, “You and I both know we have unfinished business to explore. I’m sure your boyfriend can spare you for one night so we can talk in my room.”</p>
<p>Shamefully, it’s something that would have worked so well just a few short years ago, but David is immune now, and turns his lip up. Patrick is reservedly silent, a few steps away, but he stays there and waits for David to make his decision.</p>
<p>Sebastien seems to take his silence as permission and reaches out a hand to brush over David’s face.</p>
<p>“No,” he whispers.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Sebastien asks, smiling as if they are playing a game.</p>
<p>David recoils as his hand travels to his neck to try to tug him in, and he finally breaks, waving his arms around to shake the man off him and moving back several steps.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me.” He hisses, turning on his heel to follow Patrick down the walkway.</p>
<p>They pause outside the motel door, watching as Sebastien hesitates at his own, and Patrick turns to David with a questioning look on his face.</p>
<p>David reaches out and wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders in a tight, desperate hug. He takes the opportunity to whisper into his ear, “I can’t stay here tonight.” He says, his voice thick with tears.</p>
<p>Patrick nods against his neck and tightens his grip around David’s waist. “Pack a bag, I’ll wait for you.”</p>
<p>They break apart and David breathes slowly, heading inside his motel room to pack some clothes and beauty products, politely smiling at his family who are crowded together, watching him curiously.</p>
<p>When he returns, Sebastien is gone, and Patrick is leaning against his car casually, swinging his keys around his finger and smiling at him.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go?” Patrick asks, tipping his head slightly at a weird angle.</p>
<p>David follows his nod to see Sebastien stood at the window of his motel room, looking out at them through the glass.</p>
<p>Patrick opens the car door, and David clambers in quickly. It doesn’t take long before they are both buckled up and heading to Ray’s.</p>
<p>“Do you want to tell me about him yet?” Patrick asks into the quiet car.</p>
<p>David nods slightly, “Later.” He replies.</p>
<p>Patrick takes him at his word and doesn’t push for anything more. David can’t help but smile to himself as he considers how different his life is now than it was with Sebastien. There is no competition, no manipulation; Patrick isn’t trying to get anything out of David, he is just silently there for him.</p>
<p>He never would have guessed that the man he met today would end up being the epitome of everything he had once believed he didn’t deserve.</p>
<p>But David knows what he wants now. And what he wants is Patrick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David spends the night with Patrick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The texts come through almost immediately as Patrick and David drive out of the motel carpark and towards Ray’s house.</p><p>Alexis is first.</p><p>
  <em>17:49 Where did you go? Who was that guy that was with you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>17:51 David you can’t just disappear after all of that! What happened when we left?</em>
</p><p>Then, a text from his mother.</p><p>
  <em>17:51 You didn’t tell us you had a new companion, David.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>17:54 I assume you won’t be gracing us with your presence at the motel this evening. I hope it’s due to a previous engagement and not some passive aggressive notion due to the altercation with your old beau.</em>
</p><p>Even his father seems to have gotten in with the action, and David receives several missed calls from him during the short journey across town.</p><p>Patrick pulls up the car and puts it in park, before pausing to look over at David with concern on his face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asks gently, “I know that must have been a lot for you.”</p><p>David shakes his head, “I don’t know. Can we go inside?” He asks, looking out the window as if afraid that Sebastien would have followed their car and is currently in pursuit.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They clamber out and head straight into the house. David has visited Ray’s often enough whilst trying to sort his business licence out, but never for pleasure. It feels so completely different to be led through the front room office and into a floral living area. He hovers in the doorway, but Patrick heads straight for the small kitchen with his back turned away.</p><p>“Patrick--” David chokes out. His chest is feeling uncomfortably tight and suddenly the room is blurring around the edges. He reaches out a hand to support himself on the doorway and closes his eyes.</p><p>Patrick must be able to hear the panic in his voice because he immediately jets across the room to support him, leading him to the couch and kneeling in front of him.</p><p>“Okay, it’s okay.” Patrick says, tapping his fingers against his knee as if not sure whether or not he should touch but also not willing to back away. “Can I- Is it okay if I touch you?” He asks</p><p>David nods, reaching his arms out and slipping them around Patrick’s neck to dig his head into his shoulder.</p><p>He lets out a wracking sob and then the tears start to fall. Patrick sits there with him through it all, rubbing patterns into his back and shushing him softly.</p><p>“Oh, okay--” he says, as he considers pulling away, but David tightens his grip.</p><p>Patrick goes in for a better hug, shifting himself so that their bodies fit more closely together, and David can bury his face fully into the collar of Patrick’s shirt, breathing in his already familiar scent. David takes some time to calm down; he sniffles for a while, and eventually is forced to pull back to dry his eyes, by which point Patrick is well prepared with a tissue in hand and a fond look on his face.</p><p>“Oh my God.” David mutters, blowing his nose and shaking his head, determinedly looking away from the man in front of him. “I can’t believe I just did that- that’s almost as embarrassing as the kiss this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, it wasn’t that bad surely.”</p><p>“It’s like I’m ticking off a bingo list of all the most embarrassing things I can do in front of you.” David whines, tissue still clutched in one hand.</p><p>Patrick chuckles well meaning, and stands up, wiping his knees with his hands. “I’m gonna make some drinks, then we can order a pizza? Ray will be back soon from his house viewings, so we’ll probably end up having to watch ‘The Price is Right’ with him I’m afraid.”</p><p>David hisses in a breath and looks at Patrick nervously. “Is there any way we can avoid Ray seeing me in this state?”</p><p>Patrick hesitates, trying to act casual as he pulls mugs out of one of the cupboards above his head and remains facing the counter. “Um, I guess we could go up to my room? If that’s- if you would be comfortable with that?”</p><p>David pauses for a moment, but nods, “Please.”</p><p>After making their drinks; Patrick insists on it being chamomile tea since apparently it has ‘calming properties’, and David doesn’t have the heart to say no to him, they head up the stairs and into Patrick’s bedroom. Even despite not knowing the other man well, David can’t help but think the room they enter in no way matches his personality.</p><p>“What is happening here?” David asks as they walk in, his attitude returning only to respond to the horror in front of him.</p><p>“Mm, I know, I should have given you a warning.” Patrick says, laughing lightly as he places both mugs on the nearest bedside table.</p><p>“A warning? This room needs a radioactive sign on the door. Is this a cat statue? Are you my grandmother?”</p><p>Patricks eyebrows make a motion that suggests they are trying to disappear under his hairline at the comment, and he turns to David with one hand on his hip. “Well, I sure hope not, David.”</p><p>This surprises him, and he pauses for a moment, mouth open as he takes in what he has said. “Oh, okay--”</p><p>“I’m going to order the pizza now; do you want to go and change into something more comfortable? I’m just gonna throw a pair of sweatpants on but I’m sure you have some designer, high-end version of that.”</p><p>“How did you know that?”</p><p>“Intuition, perhaps. I won’t be long.” Patrick says, heading downstairs presumably to get the pizza menu since nowhere near Schitt’s Creek is modern enough to have online ordering.</p><p>David does as he’s told and changes into a pair of Rick Owens dropped-crotch sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. He should feel wildly uncomfortable, he thinks, changing in a stranger’s house- in Ray’s house, planning on sitting on the bed with a man he’s known for less than twelve hours. But something about the whole routine feels very familiar to him. He’s not sure if it’s Patrick’s personality which makes him feel so at ease, or perhaps the fact that he has already kissed and cried on the man and yet he’s still here, offering a hand to hold and someone to lean on.</p><p>It’s a lot to handle in one day, and David feels bone tired. He risks a glance at himself in the mirror. Despite Sebastien’s ‘compliment’ that morning, he most certainly is not looking healthy now. He’s pale and trembling, and his eyes have grey circles surrounding them, making him look almost sickly.</p><p>Well, he supposes, Patrick’s already seen him like this, there’s no reason to try and hide it now.</p><p>Instead, he digs through his bag for his phone and shoots a quick identical text to all three members of his family.</p><p>
  <strong>18:35 I’m fine, I’m staying with a friend tonight whilst Sebastien is at the motel. I’ll see you tomorrow.</strong>
</p><p>After doing so, he turns his phone off and throws it into his bag, unwilling to deal with any more crises for the day.</p><p>Patrick returns, having already changed into his own grey sweatpants and a light blue shirt which must have been in the bathroom. He smiles at David, looking him up and down quickly before looking away and blushing.</p><p>“Pizza is on its way.” He says, “I brought my laptop up, I thought maybe we could watch a film or something?”</p><p>David nods, and they settle next to each other on the bed, backs against the headboard and hands clasped in front of them to stop them from touching. Patrick taps his shoulder lightly and David passes him one of the mugs of tea, and they sip it in companionable silence as the opening credits of Bridget Jones play on the screen.</p><p>“I watched this like a million times when Sebastien and I first broke up.” David says quietly, his face covered by the rim of his cup as he sips carefully on his drink.</p><p>“Oh,” Patrick moves to lean forward, “I had no idea, sorry. I just always watch it when I’m upset about something it was kind of a reflex. I can put something else on--”</p><p>David catches his outstretched hand and pushes it away, “No, no I want to watch it.” He insists, “It’s a great film I can’t let a couple of bad memories ruin it.” He pauses for a moment, unsure on whether or not it would be acceptable to continue talking during the film, but curiosity gets the better of him. “I didn’t take you as a Romantic Comedy kind of guy.”</p><p>Patrick snorts, “I’m not, really. I just- everyone has a feel-good film that they watch when they’re sad, right?”</p><p>“Did you watch it when you broke up with people too?” David asks, expecting a funny response but instead Patrick’s face turns serious, and he nods.</p><p>“I did, yes.”</p><p>David hums, “I guess we have that in common then.”</p><p>Patrick smiles at him, glancing out of the corner of his eye, and pats his thigh lightly for a moment with his hand, before returning it to hold his drink.</p><p>With that, the two men turn to place their full attention back on the movie. They hear Ray arrive home and clatter around in the kitchen, but neither move to go and greet him, nor do they suggest that they should. They seem frozen in place, side-to-side, not touching, but in a companionable silence and comfort that is rarely seen in people so unknown to each other.</p><p>David has to focus on not letting his imagination run off with him, but he can’t help but picture many more evenings like this; watching films and talking and cuddling. That last one takes considerable resistance to push from his brain to prevent himself from automatically curling up against Patrick in a search for comfort.</p><p>The pizza arrives, and Patrick sneaks down to collect it, and they each eat far too much. After his stomach is full, David finds it even harder to keep his eyes open and finds himself slipping down into a more reclined position on the bed, his head almost low enough to be on the pillows.</p><p>“You okay?” Patrick whispers, looking down on him. He has really nice eyes, David thinks, they’re open and honest, and are always wide and genuine.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Did you want to--” Patrick asks, raising his left arm to offer David to rest under it. He doesn’t have to ask twice, and David is far too sleep-addled to think twice as he shifts under his and accommodates his head so that it is resting against Patrick’s side at an angle, so he can still see the screen.</p><p>Patrick’s hand falls against his side, just brushing his hip bone, and he seems to absent-mindedly start drawing little patterns on the bone there. David gives up all pretence of watching the film and instead closes his eyes, trying to focus on the sensation enough to work out what he’s drawing. He strokes little stars, flowers, and hearts across his clothed side, making David tremble as shivers encroach up his spine. </p><p>It isn’t long until the feeling has him falling asleep.</p><p>When he wakes up next, the film is nearing the end, and his head has fallen to rest on the jut between Patrick’s hip and thigh. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but he can feel sturdy fingers carding through his hair and stroking it down, and so he hesitates before making it clear that he’s awake.</p><p>Patrick immediately moves his hand away as if he’s been burned, and winces as David sits up, bleary eyed and his hair no doubt stood up on one side.</p><p>“How long was I asleep?” He asks, rubbing one eye and looking around to regain awareness of his surroundings.</p><p>“No long, you missed the birthday dinner scene, though.”</p><p>David pouts slightly but shrugs. “I’m sorry for- you could have woken me up.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to; you’ve had a really long day I thought you deserved a break.” Patrick says, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. And maybe it is, maybe for some people the concept of letting a stranger sleep on their lap just because they have had a difficult day isn’t such a complicated concept as it seems to David.</p><p>He tries to put himself in Patrick’s position, and sighs. Now that they have met, he would probably be fine doing some of the nice things that Patrick is so willing to do for him. But when they first met at the café? The initial coldness David had shown the other man would have made him respond in a far more aloof way than Patrick did. They probably wouldn’t have made it past that initial conversation.</p><p>Patrick looks over and seems aware of his mental deterioration, but doesn’t comment on it directly, and instead looks pitying.<br/>
<br/>
They finish the film; David doesn’t fall asleep again, but it comes close, and as the closing credits roll, Patrick puts his laptop to one side. “Do you want to use the bathroom before bed?” He asks, cracking his back as he sits up and stretches.</p><p>“Um, yeah- thank you.”</p><p>“No problem David, I’m gonna just head down and put a sheet on the couch.”</p><p>David freezes. Of course they’re not going to sleep in the bed together, that would be insane. But still, he’s disappointed at the fact, and his face must show this, because Patrick hesitates where he is just heading towards the door, and frowns at David with concern, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Is that--”</p><p>“Please don’t leave me.” David says in a small voice. He has no idea where that desperation comes from, but it seems to work as Patrick softens, and looks at him again.</p><p>“David, are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable; I think you’ve had quite enough of people forcing themselves onto you today.”</p><p>“I’m not- I’m not uncomfortable with you.” David says slowly, “I’m sorry, I’m the one forcing myself onto you in this situation, I should- the couch is fine, I can go and sleep on it--”</p><p>“David!” Patrick butts in, sitting back down on the bed with one leg up so that they are facing each other, “David, you’ve not forced yourself onto me in any way, don’t for a second think that. If you’re one hundred percent sure that you want me here, then I’ll sleep here.”</p><p>He nods silently, face focused on the hands in his lap, and Patrick sighs.</p><p>“I’m going to use the bathroom first, then I’ll be back. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>After dancing around each other to complete their night-time routines, they are finally settled in bed together. David turns on his right side to look at Patrick who is already lying facing him, and they both let out little laughs of surprise.</p><p>“Hi,” Patrick whispers. He looks softer in the dark; less put together and more vulnerable.</p><p>“Hey you.” David replies, “Do you come here often?”</p><p>This earns a proper laugh from Patrick who shakes his head and pushes it further into the pillow as his smile makes itself permanent on his face. David laughs more at his response than at his own statement but still enjoys watching Patrick’s expressive face.</p><p>Once they’ve calmed down, David quirks his mouth, and looks at Patrick properly. The darkness makes him brave, and he takes a deep breath for courage. “Look, I should apologise for today. I really shouldn’t have jumped you like that.”</p><p>“You’ve apologised enough, David. I’ve already told you I’m not upset by it.”</p><p>David looks upwards to stop himself from crying, and Patrick reaches out a hand towards his.</p><p>“Will you tell me about him?”</p><p>He nods, and sucks in another breath before starting the explanation. “We met at a party when I was still living in New York. He was no different to how he is now; confident, and in control, and I was immediately really taken with him because he is always so sure of himself, plus he was pretty famous in the art world. We were together for three months, four if you include the month that he was seeing other people without telling me. Towards the end of the relationship it turned toxic and he took some pictures of me without me knowing. They were, um, very personal, and he showed them in an art exhibit in front of the public.”</p><p>“David--” Patrick gasps, “That’s awful.”</p><p>He hums, and nods slightly, “Because of the nature of the photos I had the right to sue him for it under revenge porn, and there was a pretty lengthy court battle which ended up with him paying a considerably amount to my Dad’s estate. Obviously, we lost all that money in the end, but I’ve always had the feeling he would try to do something in return. He’s lost his popularity since then, and I guess he thought he could regain it by humiliating my Mom.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you had to go through all that; you must have been so scared to hear that he was coming here.”</p><p>David nods, the tears coming thick and fast now, and Patrick reaches up with a thumb to wipe them away.</p><p>“It’s really not a big deal; I’ve dated much worse people, and I wasn’t a good person back then. I just- I hate the idea of him being cruel to people here, and it being associated with me.”</p><p>Patrick is silent for a moment, and David ruminates in his embarrassment, but is interrupted by a quiet voice. “David, can I give you a hug?”</p><p>“Oh, um, yeah--” David gets out, before he is enveloped in a warm embrace. David has hugged Patrick more in one day than he has any member of his family in the last year. He tucks his head into the man’s shoulder again; a routine move for them at this point and allows himself to be held.</p><p>“I’m sorry you were treated that way, David.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for dragging you into it.”</p><p>Patrick snorts, “Don’t apologise for that. I’m glad to be here.”</p><p>“Even though I kissed you?”</p><p>There’s silence again, and David thinks for a moment that Patrick might jump out of the bed and make his excuses and flee the room. Instead, the arms tighten around him momentarily, and Patrick sighs.</p><p>“Especially because you kissed me.”</p><p>“Oh--”</p><p>“David, I have spent most of my life confused in my relationships. I was almost married to a girl that I couldn’t even bear to have sex with, and I thought that was as good as it would get. I moved away from home to escape that- to escape the expectations that came with it, and I learned a lot about myself in the process.”</p><p>David relaxes into the hug and urges Patrick to continue by stroking up his arm with one hand.</p><p>“I’ve known I was gay for a long time now, David. And I can honestly say to you that I was thinking about kissing you from the beginning of that conversation.”</p><p>“Even when I was rude to you?” David asks in a small voice.</p><p>“Especially when you were rude to me.” Patrick says, tipping his head back to he can laugh. “You have never seen it, but I can tell you honestly, you are a sight to behold when you’re getting ready to tell me off.”</p><p>David buries himself further into Patrick’s chest as they laugh.</p><p>“I wish our first kiss hadn’t been for Sebastien’s benefit though.” He mutters, sadly.</p><p>Patrick bends down and looks at him. From this angle, his chin is bunched up and he looks dorky, but he’s grinning down at David like he knows that but doesn’t care. Somehow, it feels like the most intimate thing he has ever done, and he feels butterflies erupt in his stomach as Patrick gazes at him.</p><p>“We’ve still got the second though.” He says quietly.</p><p>David grins, “We do.” He hesitates, but eventually continues, “Do you mind if it’s not right now though? It’s been a really long day and I’ve cried so much that I’m dehydrated, it’s given me a headache.”</p><p>David hadn’t been expecting a bad reaction, but he is soothed as Patrick chuckles, “Of course David.” He says, pulling him back in so they’re cuddled again, “Get some sleep, I’ll still be here in the morning.”</p><p>***</p><p>Patrick is not there in the morning.</p><p>David is not sure what the usual rules are for a hook-up where you don’t have sex, and instead just cry on the other person and then cuddle in the bed until morning after revealing intimate details about your life. But he supposes that if they’re anything like the usual rules then he should probably make himself scarce soon.</p><p>He hates to leave the bed, it’s so much softer than the one at the motel and mixed with the warmth of another person has made for the best night’s sleep he is probably going to get for a long time now.</p><p>But he does get up, swinging his legs out of the bed and sighing as his bare feet touch the cold floor.</p><p>Before he can get far, the bedroom door is swinging open, and Patrick enters.</p><p>“David--”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can go.” David says, standing up and heading towards his bag. Patrick steps into his way, and it is then that David notices the steaming mugs in his hands.</p><p>“I just went to get us drinks. I told you I wouldn’t leave you on your own, didn’t I?”</p><p>David can’t do anything but nod silently, and lets Patrick lead him back to the bed.</p><p>“It’s still early, you don’t have to go anywhere yet.”</p><p>He is pushed back down softly, and lets himself settle back under the warm comforter, thankful not to have to leave the bed so soon. Patrick joins him again, slipping under his side and turning to face him.</p><p>“Is this okay?” He asks as they lie close together.</p><p>Patrick looks different in the morning. David can see the imperfections in the early light; the white-heads near his eyes, the rogue eyelash that has broken free, the sleepy expression on his face. It just makes his heart clench. He doesn’t think he’s ever really seen someone so early in the morning, at least, not in this context. He wonders for a while if he’ll ever get the opportunity again.</p><p>“Patrick?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>David pauses, nervous for a moment, before deciding to take the leap. “Will you kiss me now?” He asks.</p><p>Patrick is silent for a moment, which makes David nervous, but he is smiling at him fondly as he leans in and brushes their lips together. The kiss stays chaste for a while; a gentle touching, but when David shifts closer, Patrick seems to lose what self-control he had previously been displaying and rolls over to push David back into the bed.</p><p>“Is this okay?” He asks again, more breathless as he forces himself to lean back, his eyes still trained on David’s lips, who nods and pulls him back in by the front of the shirt.</p><p>They lie there for a while, trading heated kisses, until David pulls back just enough to open his eyes and look at Patrick carefully.</p><p>“We met yesterday.” He mumbles, voice thick with disbelief, and his breath mixing with Patrick’s, who grins at him. He moves a hand to stroke the hairs behind David’s ear softly as if to calm him.</p><p>“We did, we did.”</p><p>David takes a moment to take everything in before nodding slightly. “Are you sure about this? You said I was your first guy kiss- don’t you need some time to like, process, or anything?"</p><p>“David, I’m in my thirties, I’ve had enough time to process.” He hesitates, looking nervous, but David just smiles reassuringly at him. “I’m really enjoying what we’re doing.” He says, “But I do think we should take it slow. I might need some time to build up to--”</p><p>“Oh my God, of course.” David says quickly, “I won’t- I didn’t mean to pressure you, or anything. I know this has kind of been a lot for you, so--”</p><p>“You haven’t been pressuring me. David, I thought you were gorgeous from the first moment I saw you, and I know I was technically there on business, but I was fully intending on asking you out eventually. So, when you kissed me, I was surprised, but I was more just overwhelmed by how amazing it was to finally be able to kiss a guy that I’m attracted to and feel no guilt for it. Nothing about the last day has been you pressuring me; I am one hundred percent here for the ride.”</p><p>David smiles, pleased, and his face flushes red slightly as Patrick speaks. “Oh, um, okay then--"</p><p>“Is that okay with you?” Patrick asks, “Can we go back to--”</p><p>“Oh, oh yes. Of course--” David replies, smiling as Patrick tips his face up and their lips meet again. This one is less chaste than the last; Patrick quickly opens his mouth and David takes the opportunity to brush his tongue past his lips slightly. He’s distracted though, and after a moment retreats again, causing Patrick to whine against his neck in frustration. “You were going to ask me out?”</p><p>Patrick laughs, using the interruption as an opportunity to press small kisses into David’s neck, making him squirm. “I was still planning on it if that’s alright with you?”</p><p>David hums and kisses him again, “Like, now, or later?”</p><p>“David,” Patrick says, with an indulgent expression on his face. “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”</p><p>David pretends to have to think about it, tapping his finger against his chin teasingly which Patrick responds to by pinching his hip lightly. David giggles at the fingers on his side as they tickle against his ribs and make him wriggle, an embarrassing trait that caused him issues in previous relationships, but Patrick smiles at him as if he has discovered some incredible secret.</p><p>“Yes, of course I wanna go on a date with you.” David mumbles, already leaning back in to reconnect their mouths.</p><p>Patrick sighs into it and seems to consider speaking again but thinks better of it and instead, relaxes into David. He moves his hand up to stroke through David’s hair comfortingly for a while as they kiss.</p><p>Eventually, they are forced to move apart due to a necessity for oxygen, and Patrick hears the tell-tale sounds of Ray on the stairs. He turns to David with a panicked expression but before he can give any real warning, the door is swinging open loudly.</p><p>“Knock, knock!” Ray exclaims from the open doorway.</p><p>Fortunately, David’s automatic reaction is to stuff his head under the comforter away from the intrusion, but his black hair is still tufting out and contrasting with the pillow.</p><p>Despite it being a generally very innocent sleep-over, Patrick can feel his face flushing red as Ray falters and looks at him with something like respect. “Ray, can you give us a minute.” He says, in a choked voice.</p><p>“Oh, I do apologise, Patrick. I didn’t know you had a friend around overnight. I’ll just get ahead with breakfast and I’ll meet you both downstairs!”</p><p>He leaves, thankfully closing the door despite his usual habit not to, and David turns to Patrick expecting some version of abject horror on his face. Instead, the other man is laughing silently; wet streaks trailing down from his eyes. David can’t help but laugh as well and leans forward to put his head against Patrick’s chest. He immediately responds by cupping the back of his neck in a familiar gesture, and the two take a little while to calm down.</p><p>“You really don’t have to stay for breakfast.” Patrick says, as they start to move out of the bed regretfully. “Honestly, Ray is a lot at any time of day, but first thing in the morning he seems to have this insane energy.”</p><p>David just grins and shakes his head, “I was promised breakfast, I am intending on fulfilling that offer. Then, you should probably start planning our date because I believe somebody asked me out.” He adds a little teasing wiggle to his last statement which he knows makes him look ridiculous, but Patrick’s eyes follow his movements with interest regardless and stops him from feeling self-conscious for even a moment.</p><p>“Okay, David.” Patrick says, laughing easily as he changes his sleep shirt to a clean blue button-up in front of David, without a second thought. “Hey, do you reckon Sebastien has left town yet?”</p><p>“Hmm?” David says, frowning as he roots through his own bag in search of clean clothes. It takes him a few minutes to realise what Patrick is talking about, and his eyes widen in surprise, “Oh, I completely forgot about him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of one more chapter for this which I'm working on at the moment! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick cement their relationship, and have another run in with Sebastien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The rating has changed to mature! It's not graphic but I thought it was better to be safe than sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast is an awkward affair, as to be expected, but Ray fills the silence with business chatter, leaving David to not-so-subtly gaze across the table at Patrick with his head propped up in one hand like a love-sick maiden.</p>
<p>“Lovely seeing you, David!”</p>
<p>The door slams, and David jerks up in surprise, looking around to see Ray has gone. Patrick smirks knowingly at him from behind his mug of tea.</p>
<p>“What--”</p>
<p>“Ray’s doing house-viewings today. He’ll be out all day. Weren’t you listening, David?” He asks, pursing his lips.</p>
<p>“I was- tired. I, um, I didn’t sleep well.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Patrick says, looking thoughtful and frowning across the table with mischief written on his face. “Because your snoring suggested otherwise.”</p>
<p>David pulls a fake smile, but it soon bleeds into a real one as Patrick continues to look at him evenly.</p>
<p>“So…” He starts, “Now that Ray’s gone--”</p>
<p><em>“Yes,</em> mhm.” David says encouragingly, nodding enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“We... should really be getting to work. I’m sure you have a lot to do at the store today, and I can’t in good conscience let you get behind on it.”</p>
<p>David scowls, but allows himself to be charmed, rolling his eyes but grinning anyway.</p>
<p>“Sure, I have a lot of work to do.” He says, slowly standing up. “So, I can leave you to your job and I’ll just, go to mine?” He hesitates at the end, hoping that Patrick will stop him, but he doesn’t. He just looks at David as he heads towards the stairs swinging his hips slightly in what he hopes is an encouraging manner. “I’ll go and get ready and then I’ll be out of your hair.”</p>
<p>He makes it halfway up the stairs before Patrick speaks again, and he pauses mid-step.</p>
<p>“Well, you know. I actually have another day off, so--”</p>
<p>“Come on then.” David says. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to ask twice, as Patrick hurries up the stairs behind him, placing a hand on his lower back to encourage him to speed up to reach the bedroom door.</p>
<p>As soon as they get inside, David is pushed up against the closed door, and Patrick is on him. His hands grip his hips tightly and he kisses David with an unreserved energy he had definitely not been expecting from the buttoned-up man. David returns the energy wholeheartedly, making encouraging gasping noises to urge him on, unable to stop himself from smiling into the kiss even as Patrick tries to deepen it.</p>
<p>Annoyed at the flash of teeth, Patrick moves his attention down to David’s neck, where he immediately starts sucking and biting a mark onto the olive skin, before kissing the rest of the way down to David’s pyjama t-shirt.</p>
<p>David keens at the contact and pushes their hips together almost absent-mindedly. He freezes, worried that Patrick will retreat. Instead, he makes a desperate whining noise, and wraps their bodies together almost in an embrace, keeping them steady but still kissing David’s neck, softly now; tiny butterfly kisses as if to heal the bruise he had formed.</p>
<p>After a while, Patrick takes a step back, sucking in deep breaths as if to calm himself. Before David can panic however, he looks up through his eyelashes and beams at him, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, as if he’d just asked David to the prom rather than sucked a hickey into his neck.</p>
<p>David blinks at him slowly and raises his eyebrows as Patrick sinks to his knees in front of him. “Oh, you don’t have to--”</p>
<p>“But can I?”</p>
<p>“Um--”</p>
<p>Patrick waits patiently, eyes trained on the bulge in David’s pants, until he nods slowly.</p>
<p>“You can- You can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”</p>
<p>The smile he is offered at that is soft, if not a little teasing, and Patrick reaches for his waistband. David grabs his hand to stop him, earning a confused look.</p>
<p>“Maybe- maybe we could, um- we could go over to the bed instead? Get a little bit more, comfortable?” He emphasises this with a shoulder wiggle that gets Patrick laughing.</p>
<p>He pulls Patrick up off his knees and leads him backwards until his knees hit the bed, and he flops down. David climbs on top of him, straddling his hips, and presses a kiss to his chin. The move is so gentle, and familiar, that it makes Patrick freeze.</p>
<p>“Like this, see?” David says, grinding his hips against Patrick’s, slowly, in a circular motion.</p>
<p>Patrick makes a choked noise and nods, bucking his own hips up in a desperate rhythm which forces David to grab his waist and slow the movement. “So good, David. Really good.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, you’re doing really good, Patrick. Just- just move with me, like that.” He reaches down to cup Patrick’s ass and keep them together.</p>
<p>It’s been a long time since David has worked his way to completion in this way, and whilst the action itself should feel tame, instead, he feels his blood pumping through his veins. Patrick starts making mewling noises and tips his head back against the mattress desperately before suddenly, he stills, groaning deeply.</p>
<p>“<em>David</em>--"</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for David to follow, pushing himself against Patrick’s thighs until he reaches his own edge, when he makes a choked noise, and digs his head into Patrick’s neck.</p>
<p>They lay there together, both sticky and uncomfortable, but more than willing to hesitate if it means they can stay wrapped up together, catching their breath as Patrick starts drawing shapes into David’s shoulder again.</p>
<p>“Thank you, David.”</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“I’ve- I was worried that you would think I wasn’t- that I was just--” He trails off, chewing his lip. “I just really wanted to- do that. With you, and I was worried that after this morning, I might have lost my chance.”</p>
<p>David rises up on his elbows to stare at Patrick with wide eyes. “Patrick, even if we hadn’t done- that, this morning. Even if we didn’t do anything for the next year, I’m still interested in you. I still want to- I still want to date you. If that’s something you still want?”</p>
<p>Patrick nods, and traces a hand over his cheekbone, staring unreservedly up at him with wide eyes. “I- You should probably go to work.” He mutters, letting his hand drop.</p>
<p>David frowns as he climbs off Patrick, confused by the rapid change in tone, and scrambles to make his exit, flushing red with embarrassment at the thought of having misread the situation. “<em>Oh</em>. Okay, I can- I can go.”</p>
<p>He moves towards his bag, but Patrick grabs his arm.</p>
<p>“No- wait, David. That's not what I meant. Would it be- I have the day off, maybe I could come and help out again? If that’s- if you’re not sick of me?”</p>
<p>David pauses and frowns at him. “Are you sure? That doesn’t sound fun for you, are you sure there’s nothing you’d rather be doing?”</p>
<p>Patrick raises an eyebrow, which makes David’s stomach flutter dangerously. “Oh, there’s definitely something I’d rather be doing. But since I can’t do that, this seems like the next best option.”</p>
<p>“O- Okay.” David says, nodding slowly.</p>
<p>“Come on, time is money.”</p>
<p>Patrick passes David on his way to the door, giving him a firm slap to the ass as he heads to the bathroom, and winking at him over his shoulder. David takes a moment to recover before digging into his overnight bag to get ready for the day.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They end up heading straight to the store. Returning to the motel seems like a risky move, what with Sebastien still potentially lurking somewhere, as well as the Roses no doubt ready to pounce with questions as soon as their eldest son returns.</p>
<p>When they arrive, David heads out on a coffee run (which is ‘essential if this business is going to be a success’), leaving Patrick with the crucially important job of stocking the back shelves of notebooks and stationery, since this is apparently his area of expertise.</p>
<p>For that comment, Patrick uses a notebook to tap David’s butt again, which appears to be meant as a punishment, but only serves to make David all the more eager to get another reaction like that again.</p>
<p>Patrick is focusing on stacking the hand-made notebooks in the oddly shaped apothecary shelving unit when the bell rings again.</p>
<p>“Hey David, I’ve been thinking about all this stuff you’ve been showing me and--”</p>
<p>He trails off as he turns around to see not David, but Sebastien, stood in the door as if he owns the place, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Patrick immediately tenses up. “We’re closed.” He says sharply. “And you’re not welcome here.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sebastien drawls, pouting slightly, “Now, that’s no way to talk to a customer is it?” He tuts as if disappointed and starts a lap of the room. “I heard rumours about this place across town; it’s quaint. You know, David was always very good at making something beautiful.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s jaw is so clenched he’s afraid he might chip a tooth, but he stands his ground. “Well, it’s a shame you won’t be around to see it. We have the right to deny service to anyone, and I’m asking you to leave now, before I call the cops.”</p>
<p>Sebastien looks surprised, if not a little impressed at his outburst, and stops in his tracks by the scarf rack.</p>
<p>“Well, David’s little puppy has some bite. That certainly makes things interesting. You’re not his usual type you know, but now I see it. David Rose loves to be dominated.”</p>
<p>“How <em>dare</em> you--”</p>
<p>“Which is why this doesn’t make sense to me. Why would a person like you be interested in someone like David? It seems he’s got you on a pretty tight leash. Which leads me to assume that this can’t possibly last- David lives to be hurt, you’ll work this out soon enough.”</p>
<p>Patricks fingernails are making indents in his palm with the strength of his clenched fist, and he is just about to make good on his threat to call the police when the door swings open again.</p>
<p>“I know we already ate breakfast, but these muffins looked really good, and I didn’t know which flavour you would prefer so I got one of- oh.” David pauses in the door, carrying a paper bag and two take-away coffee cups in his hand.</p>
<p>He looks between Sebastien and Patrick with caution and moves to put his purchases down on the counter. Patrick attempts to approach him, but Sebastien beats him to it.</p>
<p>“Well, speak of the devil, David Rose.” He says, stepping far too close for comfort and looking at David with calculating eyes.</p>
<p>“My name is on the front of the store, Sebastien. I don’t think--”</p>
<p>“Mm, I wasn’t wrong about the biting was I, little puppy?”</p>
<p>Sebastien raises one hand to David’s neck, where the purple bruise from that morning is still lingering and presses it possessively.</p>
<p>David’s face immediately closes up, but he stands his ground as Sebastien leans even closer to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“I see not that much has changed.”</p>
<p>Patrick hesitates where he’s stood behind Sebastien, but at the sight of David’s pleading expression, he finally intervenes. He steps up beside David and puts his hand into his, tangling their fingers together and squeezing lightly in a reassuring way, tugging him just slightly so he’s out of Sebastien’s reach.</p>
<p>“What are you still doing here?” David manages to croak out once he has more physical proximity from the other man, and he nudges Patrick’s shoulder as he talks.</p>
<p>“Well, I have an evening flight. I’m curious to learn more about your life here.”</p>
<p>As if in slow motion, Patrick sees him reach for the shutter of his camera, and by reflex, holds his hand out to cover the lens with a tight grip.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch that--” Sebastien hisses.</p>
<p>“I’ll smash that thing to pieces if you don’t get out of our store.” Patrick counters, squaring his shoulders and stepping in front of David.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch things that aren’t yours.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you need to learn that lesson more than I do.”</p>
<p>They look at each other in the eye for a moment, but Sebastien breaks first, scowling and taking a step back to keep his camera out of harms way. He turns to David again, and this time Patrick pushes him back by the chest.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.” He says firmly.</p>
<p>Sebastien goes to push Patrick back, but is stopped by David’s hand on his wrist.</p>
<p>“I swear to God if you touch him, you’ll get so much worse than a court case.” He says, using his grip on Sebastien’s arm to spin him around and lead him backwards towards the door. “Don’t bother coming back.”</p>
<p>Sebastien looks confused; he seems torn between pushing back and causing more drama, but genuinely intimidated by David’s authoritative tone. This is heightened as David turns his own back on the man and walks towards Patrick, who follows his lead and looks away at Sebastien, refusing to give him the attention he so clearly craves.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the muffins.” He mutters, his hands automatically going to David’s waist.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, most of them were for me anyway.” David counters.</p>
<p>Patrick grins and pecks him on the lips, only turning back to look at the door when he hears the bell signalling Sebastien’s departure, and they both watch his back as he makes the walk back towards the motel.</p>
<p>David goes to jelly in Patrick’s arms, and rests his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, “I really didn’t think he would seek us out again after what happened last night. He didn’t say- um, anything bad about me whilst I wasn’t here, did he?”</p>
<p>Patrick shakes his head softly, stroking his fingers along David’s lower back in soothing patterns. “I wasn’t really listening.”</p>
<p>“That’s probably smart.”</p>
<p>It’s then that Patrick catches sight of the hickey again, and winces. “Does that- Does that hurt?” He asks, moving away to look at David’s expression. “I shouldn’t have- I knew that you had people like him in your past, I really should have asked before I did something like that.”</p>
<p>David just snorts and shakes his head. “God, don’t apologise for that.”</p>
<p>“But he <em>used</em> it.” Patrick says sadly.</p>
<p>“Then you’ll just have to give me another one.” David replies, tentatively walking his fingers up Patrick’s shoulders with a hopeful smile on his face. "Maybe we can pencil that in for this afternoon?"</p>
<p>“Hmm, that doesn’t sound like very good business practice, David.”</p>
<p>“On the subject of business practices; ‘our store’, huh?” David teases.</p>
<p>Patrick flushes, “I was going to talk to you about it but- I’m looking for a different job, away from Ray’s, and this sounds insane, especially since I met you yesterday, and I- we’re like, dating each other.”</p>
<p>It’s David’s turn to trace patters across Patrick’s arms in a soothing manner, as he gets his statement out. “Mhm, go on.”</p>
<p>“And I was wondering if- there are these grants you can get when you help out local businesses, and if I was able to get these for you, would you maybe consider hiring me as an employee?”</p>
<p>David’s face breaks into a full-blown grin. “I don’t know- I’m not really looking for an employee right now.”</p>
<p>Patrick nods sadly, “I completely understand, it was so presumptuous of me to even--"</p>
<p>“But maybe- maybe you could come on as my partner?”</p>
<p>“Your--”</p>
<p>“If that was something you would be interested in. The grants can count as your contribution.”</p>
<p>Patrick gapes at him, which makes David squirm. “David--” he mutters, leaning in to catch his lips in a firm kiss, “You’re--”</p>
<p>The rest of that sentence, and all the sentences that might have followed it, are drowned out by the feeling of David’s lips on his.</p>
<p>“So, we’re dating now, huh?” David asks when he pulls back. “That seems awfully quick, is this like, a real thing, or is this still for Sebastien’s benefit.”</p>
<p>He meant it as a joke, but Patrick’s face goes stony for a moment, and he raises a gentle hand to trace the bruise on David’s neck. “I’m hoping that nothing we’ve done, or will do, is for Sebastien’s benefit.” He says slowly. “I hate that he put his hands on you.”</p>
<p>At lightning speed, he descends on David’s neck, but instead of the possessive attack he might have expected, Patrick does nothing but press a soft kiss on the hickey; barely a flutter of lips before he pulls back.</p>
<p>“He also put his hand there.” David says, pointing his finger an inch higher on his jaw. Patrick dutifully kisses there too, following David’s hand to the next checkpoint. “And there.”</p>
<p>David leads him across his face and neck; all the places Sebastien had put his hands, and allows Patrick to eradicate his touch, leaving him feeling free for the first time since he had first met the man.</p>
<p>After a moment, he points to his lips. He doesn’t have to say anything; Patrick just smiles at him knowingly and obliges, kissing him gently. David lets out a breathy laugh and pulls him in for another, and then another, until their drinks have long gone cold, and most of the town’s population have wandered past the windows on their way to and from the café.</p>
<p>“Better?” Patrick asks, when he finally pulls back. He’s red in the face, and his hair is rumpled at the back where David had, without realising, begun to pet him fondly.</p>
<p>“Better.” David confirms, and he means it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and has encouraged me to keep writing on this fic, I hope it's lived up to your expectations!</p>
<p>Please let me know what you thought in the comments, and whether you liked the added angst or whether you wanted to see something else- this is the end of this fic but I love to hear what people like and dislike so that I can incorporate it into other writing.</p>
<p>❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>